Dirty Dancing
by Arsenic Kisses
Summary: Halloween night and Auggie takes Annie for a night on the town. It would be a night they would never forget. AuggiexAnnie One Shot. Semi-fluffy


A/N: Oh God, this is sooooo fluffly XD I just got such a great response on Mama Said Knock You Out, that I had to write another fic! So, here it is, a fic inspired by...Well, you'll see D

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Halloween was such an exciting holiday. Annie painted the faces of her nieces with glitter and flowers. Naturally, the girls wanted to be fairies for the third year in a row. Danielle had said it was getting old, but the girls disagreed and donned their wings another year.

" Alright, munchkins, you're ready." Annie announced, letting her hair down from its simple knot. The kids squealed in delight, hopping all about with their candy sacks that appeared to be oversized versions of seed packets. Halloween was an all-out holiday for their little sprites.

"Annie, are you coming trick-or-treating with us?" Asked Danielle, who had painted cat whiskers on her face and wore a pair of matching ears. Annie smiled at her sister.

"Actually, I was invited to a party with some co-workers." Danielle gave her sister the raised eyebrow look, as if to say "oooooooh, I see!" Annie shook her head with a smile.

"What are you going as?" Michael, Danielle's husband, asked. He was dressed up as a football referee and Annie thought it suited him well.

"Baby, from _Dirty Dancing_. " Danielle sighed, crossing her arms.

"Annie, that's the easiest costume ever! Why on earth-"

" Dani, my best friend is going as Johnny!," Annie laughed. Her sister was about to retort when the girls began jumping about shouting, "Candy, candy, candy!" Danielle and Michael bid Annie farewell and took their little garden dwellers out into the revelry of the night.

She went back to the guesthouse and began to fluff up her hair. She would have to be ready within the hour or they'd be late.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**9:42 P.M." **chirped Auggie's watch. In the cab, he had sat waiting for a good 10 minutes, wanting to give her time to finish getting ready.

"Y' should probably go get her." The cabbie said, sniffling his stuffy nose. Auggie nodded and paid his cab fare. He had brought his white cane with him, as this was not an office party. Auggie was taking her out on the town to party it up. Halloween in D.C. was by no means a child's holiday. As he reached the door, he could hear he shuffling about inside, heels tapping the floor. He put on his best smile and knocked on the door. As it opened wide, her smell hit him and the smile became what she knew and loved. With Annie, he didn't have to try.

" Woah." Annie said, taking in his outfit. His long, usually unkempt hair had been molded into the Swayze D.A. He looked like Johnny to a T and Annie wondered if she'd be up to snuff.

"What? Is my hair messed up?" Auggie went to touch it, but she stopped his hand.

"You have a forehead…" she mused, touching it softly. Auggie laughed, taking her hand into his. Gently, he planted a kiss upon it.

"So, how does it look? Think they'll be wowed by my _amazing_ dance skills?" Auggie did a little goofy shake with his arms, biting lower lip for effect. Annie gave him a playful slap on the forearm.

" Come on, Swayze, in the car we go."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They went to a club with pumping dance music at first. Bodies unwillingly pressed onto bodies and Annie fell back into her best friend more than once. Surprisingly, he braced himself and was able to catch her. They spent a few minutes there until Auggie's sensitive hearing was so bombarded that Annie suggested a quieter atmosphere.

"I'm sorry about that, Annie. It was just so loud," Auggie offered, as they exited the club.

"Don't apologize. It was too crowded in there anyway. You could hardly get through to the bar. I don't even want to imagine the line in the bathroom." They decided to walk the streets rather than get Annie's car out of the parking garage. Eventually, they came upon a party called, "Flashback!"

" Auggie, it's an 80's party!" Annie squealed, nearly dragging him inside. The music here was at a better volume and they found an empty table near the dance floor. Hall & Oates "Make my Dreams come True" was driving the dancers to bop and slide around. Annie watched with rapt attention while Auggie tapped his foot softly.

"So, how are you enjoying the evening, Ms. Walker?" Auggie asked, face vulpine and coy. Annie scoffed at him with a grin.

"Very well, Mr. Anderson. Just about ready to get us some drinks. What's your poison this Hollow's Eve?"

"Well," he began, only to be stopped by the booming voice of the DJ.

"Goood Evening, my 80's people! Frankie has already said 'Relax' and MJ told us to 'Beat It!" but the party is just getting started. I can see all of you are in your best finery for this event and soon we'll be holding a costume contest!" The crowd clapped their hands enthusiastically, a few hoots and Woohs in there for good measure.

"Now, I know it might be a little early for a slower song, but I cannot resist! I saw a Johnny Castle and Baby walk in not 10 minutes ago and this song is just itching to be played! Come on up, guys!" A spotlight came rushing at Annie and Auggie and she shook her head.

"Annie?"

"Don't be alarmed, Auggie, but there is a spotlight on us and people are staring." He smiled wide as the beginning thrums of the song came on.

_Now I had the time of my life…_

Auggie stood, leaving his cane folded on the table. He held his hand out to Annie and kept on grinning.

"Auggie?," she chirped, wary.

"No one puts Baby in the corner." He quoted, face serious for a moment. She took his hand and led him to the center of the floor. Everyone cleared as the made their way.

_I never felt like this before…_

"Do you know this dance, Auggie?" she asked, her voice fearful. He nodded, supporting her as she leaned back and arched her torso.

_I swear, it's the truth,_

Annie rose up and smiled at him, just like Baby in the movie. She turned around, letting him run his hand down her side.

_And I owe all it you, cos I had the time of my life._

As the female voice picked up Auggie spun her out and in, then began the cha cha. The crowd cheered and the DJ swayed from side to side like her partner had earlier. Auggie was a good dancer, not like the inexperience goof he had shown himself to be earlier. But then, again, that was Auggie.

As they went through the complicated footwork and the song progressed, Annie started to forget her embarrassment and began to really get into the dance. They had been great partners in the past; in sparing, in the field, and now in dancing. It was like they were made to be side by side in all things.

_You're the one thing, I can't get enough of…So I tell you something, This could be love, because!_

Auggie and Annie were nose to nose, her eyes looking deep into his. It was only then that she remembered he was blind! – and they were dancing!

"Auggie!" She squeaked as he spun her out and in.

_I never felt this way before. I swear, it's the truth. And I owe it all to you._

Annie and Auggie grinded their pelvises together, holding tight. Another exuberant round of cheering from the crowd as Auggie spun her out.

"Get ready, Annie." He breathed, turning out and in.

_I had the time of my life. I searched through every open door!_

"'kay!" she huffed, breathless and exhilarated. Then, he lifted her into the spinning turn, which really had the crowd amped.

_Hey Baby!_

Auggie took on the solo portion, where Swayze jumps of the stage and dances down the aisle. Auggie improvised, jumping in the air and dancing in a straight line. With pelvis thrusts one way, spins and floor moves on the other, he turned back around and started to do it back towards her. Annie couldn't help but laugh at how funny it all was, this moment in time.

_You're the one thing,_

"Come on, Annie. Let's do it. The big lift!"

_I can't get enough of…_

"Auggie, I'm scared."

_I tell you something…_

"Just run at me, and when your hips touch my hands, I'll lift you. Trust me."

_This could be love!_

Annie ran at him and when they met, he lifted her. The crowd roared and the Dj expressed his delight. She smiled with exctasy, letting him lower her down to the ground.

"I've never see such a performance! Well done you two!" Auggie and Annie kept dancing as others joined in around them.

"Auggie, I didn't know you could dance like that." She offered in compliment.

"It's easy when you've got Annie Walker as a partner."

"It's funny, for a moment, it was as if-"

"Hmm?"

"It was as if you could see." Auggie smiled, but there was something behind it; a rueful feeling that left the taste of her words sour instead of pleasant on the roof of her mouth. Annie touched his cheek, his face painted in surprise for an instant.

"Auggie, I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know you didn't. That's why I won't take it that way."

"But-"

"Annie," he said firmly, his hands on her shoulders, "I won't take it that way because with you, it doesn't matter if I can see or not. Such concepts of blindness and being sighted are nothing. All that matters is you." Annie's mouth dropped open. Suddenly, she felt swept away in the magic of _Dirty Dancing_ all over again. The air, her outfit, Auggie's words.

"Auggie, do you like me?"

"Yes."

"I mean," she said, a hand running along the curve of his Halloween hairdo, "do you _like_ me?" Auggie cracked an open-mouthed smile and dipped her low.

"More than you could know." Annie kissed him then, not letting anything hold her back. Because, that was the lesson of Dirty Dancing, wasn't it? You get close to someone and despite what came in your way, despite that people told you not to dance, you danced and you loved. You didn't let yourself be put into a corner. You took that leap.

"Let's get out of here." Annie suggested, her expression playful. Retrieving his cane, Auggie took her elbow and let her take him back to his apartment. Once there, he showered, then she showered. Both in his pajamas, they lay together in bed. He ran his hands through her damp hair.

"She's like the wind, through my trees," Auggie sang softly. She hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Let's go dancing more often."

"Only if it's dirty," He quipped.

"Will I get to see your forehead again?" Auggie rolled his eye jovially, pulling his hair back from his face to expose the skin. Annie quickly gave it a peck and he sucked in a surprised breath.

"I think I love you, Annie Walker." Annie kissed his lips softly and that was the only answer Auggie needed.

"I feel your breath on my face, your body close to me…She's like the wind…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay! Lemme know what you think.

Sincerely,

DeMuerte


End file.
